


bxb oneshots

by notquitegold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitegold/pseuds/notquitegold
Summary: bxb/mlm oneshots (mostly smut, also plenty of fluff) transferred from wattpad from my account with the same username at 6k views and 65 votes, mostly ocs but also some fanfiction as well
Relationships: Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. wolfstar ~ prefects bathroom

Remus, the nervous, sweet prefect, stepped out from around the corner and into the bath area of the prefect's bathroom with cheeks as red as a cherry. He anxiously ran a hand through his curly caramel-coloured hair, glancing over to his beautiful boyfriend before looking back down at his feet.

Sirius, the wild, untamable flirt, grinned at his adorable boyfriend as he blushed, wanting nothing more than to hug his irresistible body. He slid into the bubbly water of the massive bath and beckoned his bashful boyfriend towards him.

"Remus, love, what are you waiting for?" Sirius asked his timid beauty.

Remus only looked at him and smiled a little, uncovering his naked body some before cautiously taking a step closer towards the edge of the bathtub. Suddenly, he took a step backwards before running and jumping in with a laugh, splashing the water all over his love.

Sirius laughed, wading over to Remus who was nearly entirely submerged as he watched his boyfriend come closer. When Sirius was within a foot Remus stood to his full height and gathered bubbles up in his scarred hands before blowing them into the face of his lover. Both boys laughed and Sirius splashed Remus before diving below the thick bubbles and Remus giggled, looking around him to try and find his mischievous boyfriend.

He gasped and laughed when Sirius shot up behind him and wrapped his arms lovingly around Remus's chest. The soft, scarred boy closed his eyes and laid a hand on Sirius's, inhaling sharply as one of his beautiful Padfoot's hands ran over his scars.

Sirius kissed the side of Remus's neck softly, both enjoying the gentle contact when Remus stepped away from him in shock. The water had just gotten ever so slightly warmer from right behind him. Remus fought back a smile as he looked incredulously at his boyfriend, who was biting his lip and also trying not to burst out laughing.

"Sirius Beautiful Black you did not just pee in this bathtub." Remus voiced with eyebrows raised and a smile that he wished wasn't there.

Sirius looked away, blushing with the same stupid look on his face that gave it all away. Remus laughed and splashed him before turning and wading towards the edge of the tub, shaking his head and grinning. Sirius gave his sweet Moony a pleading look when he climbed out of the water.  
Remus rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Come on then idiot, let's go wash it off." Remus told Sirius and laughed when Sirius's eyes lit up and continued to scramble out from the tub.

Remus took his boyfriend's hand and led him towards the showers, glancing back at the eager boy and grinning once or twice.

The prefect showers were as extravagant as the tub, a smaller room with beautiful faucets on the walls imitating waterfalls and a large rainlike downpour spanning four square feet or so in the center.

Sirius grabbed some shampoo and soap from one of the elegant dispensers set in one corner, taking a moment to admire the shimmering tiles covering every surface, the green and blue hues bringing the idea of a river or lake to mind.

"Sirius..." Remus called softly, snapping the wild boy out of his trance.

Sirius smiled at Remus's longing look and walked over to him, wrapping him in his arms and kissing his neck gently. Padfoot pushed the curly haired boy backwards and into the stream of one of the waterfall faucets, grinning as the other boy squealed.

Sirius began rubbing shampoo into Remus's hair softly, tugging ever so slightly at his golden locks as Remus ran his hands over his lover's chest and abdomen. The dark haired boy tilted Remus's head up towards his and kissed his lips lovingly, and the other boy gave a soft moan in response.

Remus dragged his hands up and into Sirius's long shaggy hair, tangling his thin fingers into the black mess as his boyfriend slid his tongue sweetly into his mouth. Sirius moaned in pleasure when Remus began sucking softly on his lower lip before pulling away and looking into his adoring boyfriend's eyes.

"Remus...."

Moony smiled innocently up at him, biting his lip. They both knew what Sirius was thinking about, they had never gotten this intimate before, but Remus leaned forward and began to nibble on Sirius's collarbone. The dark haired boy threw back his head and let out a loud moan as his boyfriend began to trail nippy kisses down his chest, hesitating when he got down past Sirius's bellybutton.

Sirius looked down and blushed, starting to step backwards and reaching to pull the lovely boy back to his feet but Remus stopped him.

"Moony, love, you don't have to-" Remus silences Sirius by shaking his head.

"I want to, Pads. I really do."

It was then that Sirius melted. His boyfriend's sweet words had been all he needed to hear, and within another moment, Remus was carefully running his tongue over the head of the reckless boy's hardening member.

"Ah, fuck Remus." Sirius moaned, gripping his love's curly hair tightly.

Remus slowly took Sirius into his mouth, making sure to take the time not to choke on his beautiful monster. Moony gently ran his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend's cock, and Sirius almost came right then. He gently tugged the back of Remus's hair, pulling out of the sweet boy's mouth.

Remus looked almost scared then, the look on his face wondering if he had done something wrong.

"No no no, Remus baby, you did a great job. I didn't want to cum too soon, I wanted to make you feel just as good first, yeah?"

Remus blushed and nodded quietly, getting to his feet. Sirius brought their lips together softly, kissing his boyfriend sweetly under the warm water flow. As they broke apart they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and Sirius took his cue to take it a step further.

Sirius slammed his lips back down onto Remus's, catching the more submissive boy by surprise. Lust filled them both as Sirius pulled his love down to the floor where they continued to kiss, tongues battling passionately.

Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius's naked waist as the dark haired boy pulled them closer together, gently massaging Remus's lower back. A finger slipped down and began rubbing in his crack, causing Remus to gasp and shiver with the tingly pleasure of it.

Padfoot gently rested his boyfriend's back on the tiled ground, rubbing the insides of the freckled boy's soft hipbones. Remus mewled in pleasure and ran his hands up Sirius's arms, in turn sending shivers up his lover's spine. Sirius brushes his fingers down across Remus's member and further to his pretty virgin asshole.

Sirius wanted so desperately to massage it with his fingers, but he knew nothing was going anywhere without lubricant. Sirius looked around quickly for anything and came through with no avail but Remus tapped his arm bashfully, a small bottle of lube in his hand. 

"I grabbed it from my jeans pocket while you were getting the soap." He explained, blushing like mad.

Sirius grinned in adoration and kissed his cute boyfriend on the head before taking the bottle and squirting in some onto his fingers. He looked up at Remus for confirmation, and with a quick nod from his boyfriend, Sirius carefully pushed his first finger in.

A soft whine escaped Remus's mouth and Sirius looked back up to him immediately for fear of hurting him, but the look on the golden haired boy's face was one of pure bliss. Sirius felt his cock throb at the look alone and pushed the finger in all the way up to the knuckle.

Remus struggled slightly underneath him, the strange but pleasurable feeling making him whine for more. Sirius pulled the finger out and added a second, watching lustfully as the beautiful boy below him tried to hide his breathy moans with his scratched up hands.

A soft laugh escaped Sirius's lips and he pulled Remus's hands away and kissed them, at the same time adding a third finger. Remus winced and moaned at the same time, and Sirius could tell that it was beginning to become a stretch for him.

"You alright, mate?" Sirius asked quietly and Remus's only response was a soft whine and a nod through his heavy breathing.

Sirius grinned and pressed a kiss to his love's forehead before pulling out his fingers and reaching again for the lube, feeling the soft misty drops of water hit his arms again as he leans towards the center.

He carefully rubbed the lube all over his hard member and in Remus's now stretched hole and looked up to his boyfriend once more.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked, the lust in his voice unmistakable.

"D-definitely." Remus replied breathily, wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck and kissing him passionately.

Sirius bit Remus's lower lip and lined himself up with his hole. With a deep breath, he pushed his head carefully through the first ring and continued on slowly as Remus poured out sensual moans and mewls. Remus moaned extra loudly when he felt Sirius all the way inside him and Sirius thought it was the hottest thing he had ever heard, not to mention how amazing it felt to be inside his boyfriend like this.

He gently pulled out some before thrusting back in and they both let out a loud moan. Remus gripped Sirius's arms tightly, panting in pleasure. Sirius pulled out and thrusted in again, and soon they built up a steady rhythm, mewling and moaning and whining filling up the room and echoing off the tiled walls along with the sounds of rushing water.

Just as they both thought it couldn't get any hotter, Sirius shifted slightly and upon the next thrust, Remus cried out in pure pleasure. Sirius grinned and kissed down his neck and chest a ways before thrusting the same way again. Remus felt his climax building now, he had never felt this kind of pleasure before.

"Mmm that's your prostate, love. You sure like that, yeah?" Sirius inquired as he thrusted against it a third time.

"F-fuck me h-h-harder, Pads." Remus manages through his moans.

The lewdness of Remus's words made Sirius moan and he obeyed, thrusting in and out at a quicker pace. Their moans got louder as they both headed towards their climaxes, and with an extra hard thrust from Sirius, Remus came with a loud moan of pure bliss and pleasure. Sirius only needed one thrust more before he released into Remus's pulsing hole. He leaned down and kissed Remus again before pulling out and laying down in the water beside him. Remus turned his head to look at his glorious boyfriend.

"I love you so fucking much Sirius, you don't even know." Remus confessed quietly, taking his hand.

Sirius grinned softly.

"I love you too."

They laid there for a moment in the running water, staring up at the intricately tiled ceiling in, the only sound being the soft falling of water from the faucets. Sirius turned to look at Remus and grinned.

"I guess we should probably use the showers for their intended purpose now, yeah?" He asked and Remus looked over at him too.

Remus giggled and got to his feet, pulling his amazing boyfriend to his feet and into a kiss.

"Sure, as long as what we just did is the intended purpose."


	2. aden + james ~ best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> multiple POVs, comedic (hopefully), smut, fluff

Aden:

"Hey Ades? I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be back in a couple minutes and we can watch a movie or something, yeah?" my best friend James calls to me from the stairs.

I nod and shout "yeah" back up to him, still focused on the Mario Odyssey 8 race that I'm about to win. I grin and flop back into the couch as I come in first place, cheering for myself in my head.

Shower.... the word runs through my mind in James's voice and suddenly an image of him naked in the warm running water flashes through my head and I slam it down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Nononononono," I groan to myself, whacking my head on the table once more.

"No." WHACK

"No." WHACK

"Nooooooo."

I'm about to hit my head on the table again when James calls out from upstairs.

"You alright down there, mate?"

I curse to myself under my breath and imitate a smile in my voice.

"Yeah, everything's good, mate!"

"You beatin' off or something? Sounds like you're pounding something pretty hard."

I blush like mad and shake my head, even though he can't see me.

"Course not, mate! You're the one who's supposed to be in the shower..." I reply, embarrassed as hell.

I hear him laugh almost nervously and a moment or two later the sound of running water starts. I let out a sigh of relief that he didn't inquire further, and I walk towards his kitchen in search of food, maybe ice cream.

I scroll mindlessly through Instagram and my other friends' Snapchat stories, snatching a tub of chocolate ice cream and remembering subconsciously that it's James's favorite flavour. I smile some at the thought, remembering all the times he's mentioned it to me.

James's room is pretty big with a queen sized bed and a flatscreen on the opposite wall, miscellaneous band and photography posters hanging about in other places. I can hear the shower water running more clearly now, as the bathroom he's using has a door that leads in here.

I lay down on his bed on my back and just take in the smell of him, James, my best friend, my long-time crush. Actually, it hasn't even been that long. Only a couple months now that I'm thinking about it, but liking him feels so right.

Suddenly I hear a moan echo from the bathroom, and it startles me out of my sweet daze. I stay silent and there it is again, a voice, James's voice, calling out lustfully through the air. My heart begins to race and I can feel my dick thinking before my brain.

Before I know it, my ear is pressed against the door, listening to his lewd noises and bringing hot images to my head, almost all of them involving James's dick.

"A-ah, Aden..."

I jump away from the door in shock, my head spinning.

Did James actually just moan my name while jerking off? My heart is pounding in my chest and I carefully put my ear to the door again, cheeks red. I hear a few more muffled moans and then-

"Mhmm- fuck, Aden..."

-there it is.

I cover my mouth and try not to let out a breathy moan of my own as I feel my cock instantly harden.

His moans get louder and I have to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out when suddenly I feel my hand slip against the doorknob and I fall to the bathroom floor, the door flung open.

James's moans instantly stop and he looks at me with wide, horrified eyes and I'm blushing beet red in pure embarrassment. I leap to my feet, fumbling for words.

"Fuck, James, I'm so sorry shit shit shit I'll uh I'll just get out yeah that's it um..." I glance back at him and he's blushing as well. "...yep!"

I dash out and slam the door shut behind me, panting and blushing.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." I say into my hand, my heart fluttering in my chest.

After a moment I hear the water shut off and as another moment passes, slowly the door opens to reveal a toweled James. His face is red but he looks bashful, not angry.

"So um...." he voices awkwardly in an attempt to break the silence.

I only glance up at him from where I sit on the bed while biting the inside of my lip nervously.

Then, as if my body had a mind of its own, I'm carefully getting up from the bed and walking towards him. I know what I'm trying to do, but I'm trying to tell myself not to do it. Then I'm standing right in front of him, completely still.

All of a sudden I feel my lips crashing to his as I run my fingers through his light brown hair, tugging at the gorgeous wavy ends.

It feels so right. I find myself thinking and agreeing with, his soft lips molding to mine in a perfect way.

I pull away carefully, looking into his eyes and finding a shocked softness there. We don't even have time to speak before he kisses me, long and hard, and he whimpers pleasurably as I bite his lip and tangle our tongues together. I pull him closer to me, smiling into our kiss and gently moving us over to the bed.

He pushes me down onto it and I break off the kiss to smile up at him. We both take in each other's pink tinted cheeks and faces for a moment and I grin.

"You're really beautiful, you know that, mate?" I whisper softly to him and he blushes in an adorable sort of way.

"You too, mate."

I laugh a little at that and hug him close to me, turning my head to kiss his cheek. I then roll us over so that now I'm on top of him, grinning down at his gorgeous nimble body.

"S-stop looking at me like you're ready to eat me alive, Jesus Christ!" He laughed at me, hitting my arm jokingly.

"Maybe I will."

I start nibbling and sucking at his neck and he mewls, a sound that I hadn't known such a strong boy could make. I trail kisses and hickeys down to the hem of his towel, which I untie and pull from his waist.

It isn't like I haven't seen him before, but never like this. This angle, with his whole body flushed pink, I can't help but stare longingly at him. He hits me again and I snap my gaze up to his beautiful green eyes.

James:

"Stop it!" I tell him again, hitting him in the chest playfully.

"Fuck, James, you're gorgeous." He says to me longingly before massaging my hips and kissing my neck, sending me into a bout of moans.

I put a hand over my mouth, trying to keep them muffled and he chuckles. Aden moves his head further up and kisses my hands, making me smile from behind them. He grins at me.

"Guess what?" He asks me, still grinning ear to ear.

"What?"

He kisses my hands again and pulls them away from my face.

"I love you, James."

I sit in shock for a moment as I realize what he's just told me, and my face cracks into a grin as a tear falls from my eyes. I kiss him passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. I pull away from him slightly, panting hard.

"I love you too."

With that he grins wide and kisses me again, his big dark hands running up and down my sides as I tug on his shirt. I let out a huff of frustration and he takes a moment to peel off his shirt before kissing me once more. I fiddle with his button but hesitate to undo it, suddenly remembering how massive he is. Aden notices my change in attention and hovers over me, looking into my eyes with his dark brown ones.

"Everything alright, mate?" He asks me, slight fear in his voice.

I bite my lip and shake my head a little. He slides off of me and sits beside me with worry, taking my hand.

"What's wrong, love?" He asks and then realized what he's called me and blushes, smiling.

It makes me giggle a little but the moment becomes serious again.

"Um well... I um...." my voice gets very small "you're really b-big....."

He looks at me for a moment before bursting into laughter, barely able to breathe.

"And that bothers you?" He asks, calming down.

I blush beet red.

"Well um, n-no not really actually but I-I don't exactly want you to... you know... break me...." I say nervously.

He smiles at me I'm an understanding way.

"Makes sense, but do you really think I'd do that to you? We don't have to do anything you don't want to, yeah?" Aden assures me sweetly.

I smile, once again so fucking grateful for my lovely boyfriend. Wait.

"Ades?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we.... are we boyfriends now?"

He thinks for a moment. "Well yeah I suppose."

"Well cause like we do boyfriend stuff now like kiss and cuddle and have sex and stuff right?"

"Well I mean we haven't had sex...."

I grin at him mischievously, a new boldness overcoming me.

"Well maybe we should."

I slam my lips hard onto his, his tongue sliding into my mouth almost instantly and I hear Aden moan in the sudden pleasure. I pull on his zipper and button, dragging his pants down as he tugs gently on the back of my hair. I smile into his mouth and palm his beautiful monster through his boxers and he moans loudly for me, vibrating his tongue in my mouth.

I pull away from him and the lust in his eyes is undeniable. I spread my legs underneath him and he looks down only to moan at the entire image. His lewd noises make my cock twitch with pleasure and I suckle his neck, my tongue massaging his beautiful coffee coloured skin.

He goes back to pressing his fingers in my hips and at this point I can't tell whose moans are whose, we're both just spilling lewdness from our clashing lips. Suddenly I feel one of his long fingers sliding into my hole, and even though I have no clue as to where the lube came from, it feels hella good. I mewl loudly and he smiles, kissing my chest softly. Another finger goes in and I thrust my hips up, gripping the sheets tightly below me. I pull his head up to mine and kiss him again, trying to get him to quiet my moans with his lips. A third finger slips in and even though it's a slight stretch, I just want more.

I whine hungrily into his mouth and he smiles, pushing in a fourth finger and I wince in the slight pain, but all of a sudden it occurs to me that it feels so good. I pull away again as my fingers pry into the top of his boxers.

"I-I don't want to-aah-wait any-anymore." I manage through moans as his lips trail down the side of my neck.

Aden looks down at me, sort of surprised, but he smiles and nods, helping me take his underwear off and I whine slightly in the loss of his fingers.

I grin and run my fingers across his member wispily and he whines in longing. He lines himself up almost automatically, and with one quick nod from me he shoves his whole thick monster inside me.

I scream out in pain but pleasure is evident within it, and Aden recognizes it almost immediately.

"Does it hurt, baby?" He asks and then lowers his head closer and whispers seductively in my ear "Does it feel good?"

I moan loudly as he pulls out and thrusts in again. It hurts so much but the stinging pain is the best thing I've ever felt, and then another surprise hits me as a spot deep inside me lights up upon the touch of Aden's beautiful dick.

"F-fuck, Ades." I moan breathily.

"Mhmm, James, you feel so good." He thrusts into me again, throwing his head back.

We head into a rhythm, the whole bed swaying back and forth as our moans and whines fill the whole room.

Thank god my parents aren't home until Saturday. I think to myself with a grin.

I kiss him and he thrusts extra deep into me, speeding up. My moans get louder and louder and just as I'm about to come, I feel him release inside me with a loud moan and my climax is even better than it would've been.

He kisses my chest and pulls out, laying beside me, both our breaths heavy. I look over at him and smile and he kisses me once more, but this time it's softer, more comforting.

"That was the best I've ever felt in my whole life." He tells me quietly, brushing my curls out of my face.

"Just you wait, Ades, just you wait."


	3. benji + kip ~ poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, friends to lovers, short, flirting

The water was cool and refreshing as Benji glided through it with the grace of a newborn deer on ice. No, Benjamin Gilbert Fargo was not even close to being the most graceful person on the planet, not by a long shot, but Kipper Baltimore loved him anyway.

Kip giggled as Benji, his recently realized crush, flopped out of the pool and over to him, shaking his curly black hair like a dog and splattering water all over a half-dryed Kip. Kipper squealed, throwing Benji his towel. The dark haired boy grinned and sat down next to his best friend, offering him a popsicle from a small cooler they had by their towels there at Benji's family pool in their huge backyard. The pool was indeed refreshing as the sun beat down hard on the boys, you could feel it radiating off the concrete surrounding them, but they enjoyed themselves just fine. The popsicles and cheerful air of summertime was more than enough.

But then, Benji had an epiphany.

This boy sitting beside him was absolutely beautiful. Maybe it was the sunlight hitting his wavy caramel bun, or maybe it was that in that moment Kip's eyes just happened to be extra bright, but whatever it was, it made Benjamin's heart race. He looked away quickly, suddenly very focused on the blue popsicle he held tightly in his hand.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Benji looked up at Kip with a blush, startled.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about... stuff......." He replied bashfully.

Kip stared at him for a moment, secretly admiring how hot his hair looked wet.

"Okay well... don't let your popsicle melt."

Benji started sucking on the tip of his popsicle mindlessly, looking like a child that's too nervous to ask his mother for a cookie. He popped it out again.

"Hey Kip? You'd tell me if you were gay, right?"

Kip blushed, surprised.

"Would it be a problem if I was?"

Benji shook his head.

"No no of course not."

Kip stared at Benji for a moment longer before sighing and looking down at his feet in the water.

"I.... I am."

"Huh?"

"I am, I'm gay..."

Benji tried not to let his excitement show before Kip turned the question onto him.

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh well I um..... I..... I'm not sure...."

"Why are you not sure?"

"I-I thought I was straight but then just... just a second ago actually it occured to me that um.... well.... you-you're really hot and nice looking and I wouldn't exactly mind it if you had a huge crush on me........" Benji looked nervously over to a stunned Kip and his eyes widened, jumping to his feet. "Shit, I'm sorry I-I can go or some..thing....."

Kip catches his hand, blushing.

"Well, maybe I do have a huge crush on you."

The whole world seemed to still except for Benji's rapidly increasing heartbeat.

"Really?"

Kip nodded slowly and Benji's heart fluttered before he was squeezing Kip so hard both of them could barely breathe. They stayed like that for a few moments before Benji let go, so happy that he could cry.

"Sorry about that... I just-"

The last of his sentence was swallowed by Kip's lips crashing onto his, and after a moment he kissed back, smiling.

Benji pulled away after a moment, laughing.

"God you're amazing." He said, keeping his hands on Kipper's hips.

Kip just grinned down at this lovely boy before him.

"You're too cute, Ben." He told the smaller boy, making Benji blush.

"Well you're too cuter." He replied, flustered.

Kip just laughed and kissed Benji again.

"So... what now?" Benjamin asked tentatively.

"Well I would fuck you until you couldn't walk, and don't worry it wouldn't hurt until the next morning, but you have a tennis tournament tomorrow and I'd just hate to ruin that for you."

Benji blushed bright red and hid his face in Kip's chest.

"I meant what now about us, like what are we?" He said, still hiding.

Kip shrugged.

"Whatever you want us to be. Boyfriends, lovers, oh hey I could even be your daddy~"

Benji punched him gently, blushing even more.

"B-boyfriends if it's alright with you.."

Kip grinned and kissed him again.

"Boyfriends it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> okay so I know there's no smut in here oops but I promise that these two shall return, mostly because I love them. thank you so much for reading although you're probably not even reading the author's note ahahahahaahh aaaa welp


	4. sebastián & keaton - love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> best friends to lovers, TW! IMPLIED HOMOPHOBIA/NEGLECT, smut, fluff

When your best friend has just been broken up with by his three-year girlfriend that he's been completely in love with since the eighth grade, you shouldn't really be happy that he's coming over to spend the weekend with you when your parents aren't home.

Keaton Cody, however, does not feel bad about feeling this way at all. The tall freckled boy could honestly care less. He knows Sebastián Aguirre well, he has since their second-grade sleepover at the aquarium for boy scouts. He's known Sebastián through all his dates with all those stupid girls, and if he remembers correctly, every single time they've broken up with him over some obscure reason, and every single time he's found a one night stand to use as a rebound. And it's entirely possible that the redhead's so high up in the clouds that he's completely overlooking the fact that his best friend is completely heterosexual, but Keaton Cody is ready to be with his best friend. He doesn't care if it lasts, he doesn't care if it's worthless to Sebastián, all he wants is one chance to sleep with the boy he's had a crush on since second grade.

Keaton is kicking his legs against the side of his bed, lost deep in these thoughts when he hears the doorbell ring. He scrambles out of his room, nearly clocking his head on the doorframe on his way out of his room in his bouncy excitement. He nearly trips and falls and dies on the stairs but doesn't, which he finds to be a personal accomplishment at this moment. He takes a deep breath and puts on his best shoulder to cry on face, opening the door for his tear-stained best friend. Sebastián drops his stuff on the porch and hugs Keaton tightly, already beginning to cry again. Mr. Ginger-Freckles-Tall-Boi hugs back, rubbing the Barbadian-American boy's back to try and calm him down. Sebastián pulls away and wipes his face after a minute or two, picking his stuff back up and patting Keaton's shoulder on his way inside.

Sebastián leads the way he knows so well up to Keaton's bedroom, setting his stuff down by the closet. He smiles some at the familiar safety he has always felt in this room with its candy wrappers and clothes littering the edges on the floor, as well as the basketball and band posters crookedly stapled to the walls. The dark haired boy sighs softly as he sits and leans back against the side of Keaton's bed, watching the trees outside the window on the opposite wall sway in the breeze.

The redheaded joins him, unbothered when Sebastián rests his spiky-haired head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around his heartbroken friend and they both just stare out the window in silence for a good long time. Soon Sebastián begins to cry again and Keaton turns to hug him. The bronze-skinned boy's body is shaking with his mournful sobs, and all Keaton can do is let him cry it out. His skinny twig arms are somehow comforting to Sebastián, the heavy breathing and choking sobs slow to a cease after a while, and Keaton offers to make dinner.

"What are you going to make, Mac n Cheese?" Sebastián asks with a small smile as he stands up, bringing a blush from his best friend.

"I thought you liked Mac n Cheese...." Keaton says quietly, confused and embarrassed.

Sebastián's smile grew as he offered his friend a hand up.

"Of course I do."

~~~~~~~

A hiss comes from the saucepan and Keaton jumps back over to the stove, blowing on the cooking pasta frantically. He sighs, paying attention to stirring it this time and not watching Sebastián play whatever it was he was playing on his phone. After a few more minutes he finishes the Mac n cheese and divides it into two bowls.

"Do you want to go watch a movie or something while we eat?" The redhead asks and the other nods in response, getting up and taking one of the bowls from his friend.

The shorter of the two leads the way into the living room of a house that isn't his, but feels more like home than the one that is. The two of them sit, Sebastián on the couch and Keaton on the floor beside him with his long legs tucked into his hoodie. The dark haired boy can't help but smile a little as Keaton looks for a movie.

"You really fill out the stereotype sometimes don't you?" He says with a little laugh just as Moana starts to play.

Keaton looks up at him confusedly, his mouth full of pasta. He swallows before asking for clarification

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just like, the whole gays can't sit right thing, you know?" Sebastián tries to explain, hoping he didn't offend his friend, but Keaton just nods.

"Ohh yeah. I guess you're right." He replies, blushing and looking away again.

The smaller one smiles and ruffles the other's hair.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Keys." He tells him before going back to his food.

Once they're both done eating, the redhead brings their bowls to the kitchen and when he returns he sits on the couch with his friend. Sebastián is laying back now, cuddling a pillow, and it's obvious that the next time anything remotely sad happens in the movie he's going to start crying again, so Keaton carefully lays down on top of his friend and cuddles him gently. The tall boy's feet are dangling off the end of the couch, but he couldn't care less. He's comforting his friend, and regardless of the fact that his heart is racing and he's desperately praying that his dick doesn't act up, that's all he really wants to do right now.

Both of them know what's coming as Maui leaves Moana alone on the seas, they've seen this movie so many times, and once Moana starts crying, so does Sebastián. Keaton tried to comfort him, but it just keeps on coming and once her grandma tells her what she sees in her and how much she's loved, he starts crying even harder. The freckled boy sits them both up, hugging his friend and rubbing his back gently. After another minute, Sebastián pulls away and lays back again, not crying so hard anymore.

"Mama w-would never have told me that anymore..." He mumbles quietly, starting to sob again, and Keaton gives him a confused look, reaching for the dark-haired boy's hand to try and comfort him.

"What do you mean? You're your mom's favorite child, you always have been." He says and after a moment he gives his friend's hand a squeeze. "What happened, Sebastián?"

Sebastián doesn't look at him.

"She hasn't talked to me in months." He finally tells the other quietly and Keaton is only more confused.

"What could you have possibly done for her to do that? Oh my god, Kirra wasn't pregnant, was she?" He asks, that would be even worse for him, but it just brings a small smile to the other's face. It doesn't last long though and he lets out a shaky sigh.

"No, nothing like that, not really, it's just...." He starts to tear up again and bites his lip hard to keep from crying. "Mama.... sh-she always knew... a-and now.."

He bursts into tears again and Keaton pulls him into a hug, and when he calms down the redhead tentatively tries to ask again.

"Mama always knew what, sweetheart?"

Sebastián looks up at his friend with such a heartbroken look that Keaton melts and hugs him again before the other sniffles and pulls away a little.

"M-mama... Mama always saw h-how I... she always saw how I looked at the other boys...." He admits, looking down, and even though Keaton knows he should be feeling sorry for his friend, his heart starts racing once more.

"L-like... like look at the other boys how I look at the other boys?" He asks carefully, hoping he didn't understand, but with a sad nod of his friend's head, he hugs the other tightly.

"Oh Sebastián I'm so sorry, I never knew your mom was like that..."

"I-it's okay Keys, really... it's just..." Sebastián sighs and sits back, leaning against the back of the couch. "I always looked up to her, but now.... she barely even looks at me. I-I thought she wouldn't mind but.... I guess not."

Keaton nods sympathetically but questions are swarming in his head and he can't help it when they start spilling out.

"I'm so sorry for asking but like what about Kirra? And all the rest of them? Did you even like them at all? Are you bi or something? O-of course you're don't have to know or want to fall under a label which is totally fine too... how did you know? When did you figure it out?" He pauses for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sebastián looks down.

"I trusted Mama more than anything... I told her first, when it hit me like a train back in April, that I'm b-bi, that is, and she just... she got upset. She didn't hit me or anything, but I was scared she was going to, she was bumbling about the kitchen, shouting and telling me how she knew but she didn't want it to be true... and then she sent me to my room and she hasn't said a single word to me since." He explains in a quiet, fearful voice that's really uncharacteristic for him.

Keaton wraps his arms around his friend once more, hugging him gently. The movie is still playing, but both of them are long tuned out by now, not that they could really care either.

After another few minutes, Sebastián breaks their silence.

"That's why Kirra broke up with me, too." He says and Keaton sits back, confused once more.

"What? How?"

Sebastián sighs, biting his lip and looking to his friend.

"The other night we were hanging out with some of her friends and drinking, and you know I can't handle my alcohol well, but they convinced me to play never have I ever... nothing happened during the game or anything, but then they went home and it was just me and her sitting in her basement, and according to her, I started talking about you." The poor redhead's heart begins to pound in his chest again and the other's face is turning red. "She said I wouldn't stop going on and on about you, saying how much of a good friend you are, how nice you are, how p-pretty you are... and then she made a joke, she said 'Jesus, Babe, you sound like you're advertising him to me. Should I go date him instead, is that what you want?' And then... God, Keaton, I fucked up so bad...." He bites his lip and looks away for a moment before looking back to the other. "She says I started getting really upset, a-and I told her everything. All of it. And then she sent me home without a word and dumped me over text at lunch."

Sebastián then took out his phone and showed Keaton what she sent him, a recap of what had happened and a short message saying they were done, followed by a few protests from him, and then there, jumping out at the tall tall boy from the screen:

[why would you want to stay with me if you're in love with that stupid fucking keaton]

Keaton looks back up at his friend, face red, heart racing in his chest.

"D-did she mean that?"

Sebastián bites his lip again, blushing and nodding, a look of fear slowly growing on his face. The clumsy boy shakes his head and hugs the other.

"No no don't take that the wrong way, I-I... I like you too, I-I-I'm in love with you, Sebastián, I have been since second grade. You're sweet a-and you've always been so nice to me and w-we like the same things and-"

Keaton, that bumbling, hopeless mess of a boy, was interrupted by his best friend planting his lips on his own. A moment later, Sebastián pulls away but can't help gazing lovingly into the other's eyes, his hands cradling Keaton's cheeks. The tall boy blushes and kisses the other again softly, smiling brightly when he pulls away again and hugs Sebastián again.

"God, I've always wanted to do that, and you beat me to it." Keaton says with a little laugh and the shorter boy just smiles, nuzzling the other onto his back so they can cuddle more.

The movie's really almost over by now and they've seen it a million times, but the two boys stay there and finish it anyways. It's just a little different this time, both are almost high off each other, and while Keaton is trying not to think about how every time Sebastián shifts he gets a little closer to getting a boner, Sebastián is trying not to think about anything at all.

Once the movie's over though, neither of them want to move, not even to put on something else. It's like if they move, they'll wake up and this will all be some dream. They lay there all through the credits, through Tamatoa's final speech about being a crab and whatnot, and for a few minutes after the screen goes back to the movie description until Sebastián speaks up again.

"Keys?" He asks quietly, propping his head up to look at Keaton from the taller boy's chest.

"Yeah?"

"This is real, right?" He asks after a moment.

"I think so."

"And you love me?"

"Y-yes."

"And you've been in love with me since second grade?"

Keaton nods.

"And I told you all the stuff with my mom and Kirra?"

"Yes."

"And I kissed you and you kissed me back?"

"And I'd love to again. I promise this is real, and if it isn't I'm going to cry when I wake up."

Sebastián nods.

"Me too." He replies, resting his head back down and letting out a soft sigh.

After another moment more, Keaton speaks up again.

"Sebby?"

"Yes?"

"I-if we did it tonight, would it be a one-night stand by Monday?" Keaton asks, fear in his voice.

Sebastián shakes his head and snuggles him harder.

"Of course not, I l-love you..."

"So if we did..."

Sebastián sits up, straddled over Mr. Ginger's hips, sending a blush to Keaton's face.

"Is that a challenge, Keys?" Sebastián purrs, grinning seductively at the boy beneath him, only causing the other to blush even more.

"Maybe?" He answers, his voice coming out higher than he'd expected.

Sebastián laughs before standing up and pulling Keaton to his feet. He stands up on his tiptoes and kisses Keaton again before turning off the TV and dashing off up the stairs. It's almost comparable to a hunt, this small boy scrambling around as the larger one runs after. Both are charged with lust and excitement now, chasing one another about until Sebastián scampers up the stairs and into Keaton's room, waiting to ambush him as he rounds the corner. Sure enough, Keaton comes bounding in and the comparatively smaller boy tackles him to the ground.

But alas, poor Sebastián's plan is thwarted as the redhead scoops him up and tosses him onto the bed as the dark haired boy squeals. Keaton pins the other down gently, kissing him with a grin. Sebastián kisses back and as Keaton slides his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth, the other runs his hand up the tall one's torso. He smiles as Keaton moans softly, but the tables turn once more as Keaton nuzzles his way under Sebastián's shirt. Sebastián blushes but doesn't protest, looking at Keaton's head under his shirt as he feels the other's hot breath on his skin.

All of a sudden, he feels Keaton's tongue running up his light abs and his head hits the sheets of the unmade bed, a moan escaping his soft lips. The redhead starts kissing up the other's chest, eventually giving in and pulling off Sebastián's shirt. Before Keaton can go back however, Sebastián tugs impatiently at the other's own shirt.

"You get to look at me and touch me, can't I at least look at you?" He explains with a pout, and Keaton can't resist.

He smiles and takes off his shirt at a teasingly slow pace, tossing both off to the side and staying upright for a few moments so Sebastián can see. The brown-haired boy smiles softly, running his hand up the ginger's hard torso and then pulling him down to kiss him again, entwining his fingers in the other's fiery red hair.

Keaton grinds down on the other, eliciting a moan from Sebastián's sweet lips. All of a sudden both of them are panting and hard, rubbing against each other as Sebastián flips them over again to straddle the other. Keaton holds the dark boy's hips as the other grabs ahold of both of their members, jerking off both against one another. His hand moves faster and both moan loud.

After a few minutes, beads of cum are dripping down both of their dicks, and Keaton reaches his hand to stop Sebastián's motions. Sebastián looks to the other nervously, scared he's done something wrong.

"I-I don't want to cum too soon...." Keaton explains, blushing.

Sebastián smiles softly, honestly a little relieved.

"That sounds like a challenge, Keys." He says with a grin and Keaton winces, but the tanned boy just releases the other's member and leans back to have better access for what he's going to do next.

The redheaded boy blushes at the sight, but it's oddly enticing as Sebastián sinks a finger into his own cum-slicked hole. Keaton raises his knees to turn his bottom half into a sort of throne for this gorgeous boy in his lap. Sebastián adds another finger and soon after, Keaton pushes in one of his own. A tantalizing moan escapes the dark haired boy's mouth and he throws his head back as Keaton guides their fingers in and out. A minute or two later, the freckled boy pulls their fingers out and lifts Sebastián gently.

Sebastián takes control again, positioning Keaton's rock-hard cock at his entrance, slowly slipping down to seat the redhead fully inside him. As he finally settles all the way onto the other's hips, both boys are a panting mess. Sebastián presses his lips onto the other's, the movement stirring Keaton's massive cock inside him.

Both of them moan loudly once again and after a moment, Sebastián starts rolling his hips gently. He's scared, he did it with some college boy to confirm it for himself and he wasn't shown any mercy, but as Keaton's large hands come to rest on his thick hips, he knows he's safe. The dark haired boy gains a bit of confidence as he starts to bounce on Keaton's long member, moaning softly and letting his head fall back at the pleasure he feels.

Keaton moans as well, helping bounce Sebastián and rolling his own hips up to meet his newfound lover's sweet ass. Sebastián's thick thighs ripple every time they land on the ginger's hips and every time just feels better than the last. He starts standing up more before bouncing down and it feels even better as he slides out and then seemingly deeper inside.

Keaton starts rubbing Sebastián's hips and in a moment of pleasureful intensity, the Hispanic boy leans back more and feels the pale boy's length slide deeper inside him effortlessly, much deeper than it has so far. Both of them moan, Keaton's eyes even roll back a little.

Sebastián goes faster, moaning as he rams the freckled boy's cock against his prostate over and over until the warmth in his stomach builds. He rolls his hips more, enjoying how much more intimate the motion feels as Keaton looks up at him, panting.

"S-sebby? I'm close~" Keaton manages and Sebastián nods as he starts trembling in pleasure.

He stands up until only the tip is left inside him and he sits back down, letting his legs give out underneath him. The action sends Keaton's warm member slamming straight onto his prostate and they both moan out loudly. Sebastián cums on Keaton's stomach and chest and Keaton's warm seed fills Sebastián's pulsing hole.

They sit there for a moment, trying to catch their breaths, before looking to each other and smiling in unison. Keaton sits up and kisses him again happily and Sebastián kisses back, leaning his head on the tall boy's shoulder as he pants some more.

After a while, Keaton gently lays Sebastián down and pulls out before getting up and going to the bathroom, returning soon with a warm washcloth. He wipes the sweat from Sebastián's olive skin and gently wipes his butt and dick to try to get most of the cum too before going back to the bathroom and rinsing the cloth to do the same for himself.

When he returns, Sebastián is trying to find his clothes on wobbly legs. Keaton comes over and helps him get his underwear and shirt back on, getting him under the covers in the bed. He opens a window to air out the heat in the room and then puts a tank top, underwear, and shorts on himself before joining Sebastián in bed.

Sebastián cuddles right up and Keaton smiles softly, wrapping his arms around him. After a moment or two, Sebastián speaks up.

"Your whole 'pre-fuck speech' thing was to confirm that we're b-boyfriends now right?" He asks, his voice giving away his sleepiness.

Keaton nods anyways, kissing the top of his head.

"If you'd like to be, I'm all yours." He says, nuzzling Sebastián's dark hair.

Sebastián smiles and pokes Keaton's stomach weakly.

"Of course I wanna be your boyfriend, Keys." He says and he nuzzles up closer as Keaton smiles and cuddles him more.

"Go to sleep Sebastián." The redheaded boy says softly and his sweet Sebby needs no more asking to do just that as he drifts off in Keaton's arms.

Keaton smiles softly and closes his eyes, joining him soon as they dream of sweet nothings through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so basically that took a year to write because I kept procrastinating but I've grown into a more soft cuddles kind of person than a hardcore smut person but I bet you can see where the time change occurs anyways
> 
> on that note, I hope everyone is doing well through all this, stay safe whether you're at home or at the protests or rioting, I appreciate feedback and thanks so much for reading :) 
> 
> (from june of 2020)


	5. iideku x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, smut, reader's POV, threesome/polyamory, swearing, cuddling, vibrator, slight dubcon?, and slight voyeurism/exhibitionism?
> 
> READER CHARACTER INFO: sub (at least in this instance), gender-neutral, friendly, anxious

Y/N is a student at UA high who became fast friends with a certain green-haired goofball as well as his other friends. You quickly bonded with Midoriya over your interests in hero analysis, but also befriended Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, and Shoto Todoroki. You and the group have been through plenty, but lately Y/N and Iida have been hanging out more and more. 

One sweet night, the two of you were studying in your room. After many anxious glances and shy blushes, Iida finally couldn't take it anymore and put his books down, looking to you with a blush and a determined look on his face.

"Y/N, I-I have something that I need to confess to you," He said, and your heart was racing as he took a deep breath. "I believe that I may have feelings for you. Romantic feelings."

You could barely believe your ears, but your fat crush on him and his sweet awkward formalities couldn't help but make you smile. You giggled a little bit and looked up at him as his blush darkened.

"Well.. I feel the same way," You said bashfully, and Iida's smile grew.

"Then um.. w-would you let me be your boyfriend?" He asked and your smile grew as well.

"Of course, Tenya," You said softly, and you don't know if you've really ever seen him so happy as he was that night.

Over the next couple of weeks, you slowly started to soften into one another and the awkwardness fades, even if it was really cute when he blushed every time he saw you and treated you extra formally from being flustered. It took a while, but the first time you ever held his hand made him smile so much even if his face was redder than a tomato. After that, he would hold your hand or just be touching you at every chance he could get. Despite all of that, however, most people thought it was just a mutual crush between you two and you agreed to keep your relationship quiet. 

After that, the two of you also became more intimate and dear Iida became more and more bold with you. You even did it in the showers one time. Still, nobody really knew that you were together, and it was kind of fun to see how far you could push the limits before people would realize. 

It went on like that for a few months until you all had a big test to study for and you, Tenya, and Midoriya decided to study together in your room. Poor sweet Y/N's brain was too fried to continue around midnight and your friends agreed to go to bed, even if they weren't quite as mentally exhausted as you. You put on your pajamas and crawled into bed beside your friend and boyfriend. Deku fell asleep quickly, and if you're being honest with yourself, he's honestly pretty cute when he's asleep. You and Tenya have discussed it before, actually, how cute Midoriya's freckles and fluffy hair can be. 

You watch him quietly for a moment before Tenya wraps his strong arms around you from behind and nuzzles up with you. You smile some and put your hand on top of his gently, cuddling up with him. You cuddle each other gently for a few minutes, but just as you start to get sleepy, he gently moves his hand lower and you blush some. He slides it down and moves it up under your shirt, not going very high, just caressing your belly gently as he softly kisses your neck a bit. You blush more but don't stop him until he moves his hand down to your waistband and you put your hand on top of his.

"W-wait, Midoriya is right there..." You whisper and he smirks a bit, pressing his hard-on in his pants against your ass. 

You squeak some and blush more, hissing his name. He snickers quietly and grinds against you a bit, drawing a soft moan from your lips. He gently puts his hand on your hip, nuzzling you softly as he fiddles with the edge of your pants.

"Please Y/N~" He begs softly in your ear and you whine some.

He grinds against you once more before you finally give in and turn around to kiss him deeply. He grins and turns you onto your back, moving between your legs as he kisses you and after more kissing, he gently helps you out of your pants and underwear. Your blush remains on your cheeks as he gently spreads your legs apart, caressing you a bit before gently slipping one of his fingers into you after sucking on them to make sure they're slippery enough. You close your eyes, covering your mouth as he gently opens you up, one finger after another until you're ready for him. 

You look up at him as he takes off his clothes and you can't help but glance to Deku as he sleeps inches away from you. Tenya gently moves back between your legs, setting his hand on your cheek and turning your head to look at him instead. 

"Don't worry about him, alright?" He says softly and you nod some, taking a deep breath. 

"Are you ready?" He asks and you nod quickly, spreading your legs open more for him. 

He smiles a bit and kisses you again softly before lining up and gently pressing his large tip in. You moan softly as he slowly slides his length into you and he waits once he's most of the way in for you to adjust to his size. It feels so good already, it always does, but still. After you adjust, he gently starts to move, beginning to move in and out of you. You moan again, covering your mouth so you don't wake Midoriya. Tenya smiles, picking up his pace. 

He thrusts in and out of you, gradually gaining speed and force. It becomes harder and harder to stay quiet until you hear a slight shuffling sound from beside you and Tenya snickers, pausing a bit once you glance over to see Midoriya, red-faced. You blush darkly and start to apologize quickly when you notice that he has his hand wrapped around his member and you blush even more, stuttering. Tenya smiles a bit.

"Did you really think Izuku wouldn't notice about us?" Tenya asks you and you look up at him, fumbling for the right words. "Well, he did. And you told me how much you liked him, I told you how much I liked him, and he told me how much he liked the both of us, so I figured an opportunity would present itself sooner or later. And well, here we are." He says with a grin and you glance between them, your face beet-red.

Deku bites his lip. 

"Y-Y/N, I can leave if you want. We just kind of figured you wouldn't really mind b-but I understand if-" He tries to say but you shake your head.

"I-it's.. I don't mind. I just wasn't expecting it." You admit, a bit embarrassed about it. 

Midoriya breaks into a grin and looks up at your boyfriend. Tenya smiles some and gently gives you a kiss. 

"So it's alright to continue Y/N?" He asks and you nod, blushing. 

Midoriya smiles some and moves a bit closer. 

"Just to be sure, am I allowed to touch you Y/N?" The green-haired boy asks gently and you nod some.

"S-sure." You reply, still a bit flustered.

Midoriya smiles.

"Great. And what about Iida? C-can I touch him too? I know he's your boyfriend so I don't want to like cross a line or anything." He says, blushing some too.

You look between them for a moment and Iida looks a bit curious as to your response as well. After a moment you look back to Deku.

"I mean, from what you guys told me it seems like we all are interested in each other.. so couldn't you be our boyfriend too?" You ask and both of them blush some, looking to each other before looking back to you with smiles.

Deku nods some.

"Alright, Y/N. One more thing um.. c-can I kiss you?" He asks and you blush some again but you nod.

He smiles and kisses you sweetly. Iida lets you kiss for a few moments before starting to thrust again. Your eyes widen and you moan into the kiss, making both Midoriya and Tenya smile. You blush some, only then realizing how much trouble these two might become. 

Tenya picks up his pace again quickly and Deku moves to kiss and suck on your neck. With no concern for your volume anymore, you start to moan again, growing louder. You're so caught up in the warm pleasure from Iida pounding into you and the nibblings on your neck that when an intense burst of pleasure washes over you, you're not expecting it at all. You let out a loud moan and look down to see Midoriya rubbing you with a vibrator as Tenya continues to thrust in and out of you deeply.

"F-fuck you guys~" You curse breathlessly, collapsing against the pillows.

You moan more as you rapidly get closer and closer to finishing. Deku uses his other hand to stroke himself, moaning softly against your neck as he does his best to keep kissing it but it's obvious from the way his breathing is growing heavier that he's getting close too. 

You look up at Iida and smile a bit. His eyes are closed and he looks like he's in pure bliss as he pounds deep inside you. He speeds up even more, making you moan even louder as Deku turns the vibrator up higher.

"Nnng~ Shit~! Y-you guys are a-assholes~~" You barely manage through your sounds of pleasure.

In a matter of seconds you cum, moaning loudly again and panting as Tenya fills up the condom and Midoriya cums across your stomach, both moaning as well. You try your best to catch your breath but it's hard with the vibrator still buzzing against you. After a bit of squirming and whining, Deku notices and turns it off with a blush, apologizing. You blush some too but shake you head, gently pulling him in for another kiss.

Once the three of you have finally calmed down a bit, you're exhausted. Tenya gently pulls out and throws away the tied condom, helping you back into your underwear after pulling on his own. He and Midoriya both snuggle up with you and you can't help but think to yourself:

This. This is happiness. 

You close your eyes, and with two pairs of strong arms wrapped around you, you drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // i hope ya'll liked it lmao I've never done an x reader anything before so I hope it was okay it's a scenario that I think about a lot. I also hope that you were able to relate to 'Y/N', i tried my best to make them as gender-neutral and self-insertable as possible but idk how well I did. sorry that this one is updating before the new wolfstar one, it's just what i felt motivated to do right now ADHD is a bitch


	6. Valentine's Day ~ caelan, izzy, and tev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bondage, threesome/polyamory, double penetration, teasing?, cum play i guess as well?

Caelan was a powerful demon, raised by a tyrant and taught to kill everything in his path. He was banished to an infinite library, deemed unsafe for society but not morally evil. For hundreds of years, he lived with another demon, a horny twink of an incubus who slept his way around human society's upper class and wrecked it to the point that he was left as a guard with him. Izzy was the other demon's name, and they lived together for a long time, occasionally hooking up but never really ended up dating. One day, however, a human named Tevris picked up a cursed book and was sent to live with them. They grew closer as the days flew by, but eventually the heavenly judges deemed him innocent. Knowing that he wouldn't want to leave his new lovers, however, they offered him a choice to become an angel and if he succeeded, he would be able to take Izzy and Caelan back to the human world if he could keep them in check. It took years, but finally, Tev brought his boyfriends home to the mortal realm. It took a little getting used to because Caelan couldn't just read all the time and Izzy couldn't bother Tev all the time, but eventually their first Valentine's Day together rolled around.

Izzy had experienced plenty of hot nights on Valentine's Days over the years and he schemed with Caelan to make an amazing one for Tev. Tev wanted a sweet day, he wanted to give his boys gifts, but they avoided him left and right to go about their schemes. Tev is a little put down by it, but he also kind of figures that maybe they don't know what it is. At the end of the day, he comes home from some of his angel duties feeling really pretty sad about it, but it seems like they aren't even home. He almost starts to cry when he notices some music playing from their room and he hesitantly comes over.

His eyes widen in surprise to find Izzy tied up and collared, sitting on Caelan's lap on the bed like a good little kitten. Caelan, also with a collar on and in the same sort of getup as Izzy just with his hands free, smiles some at Tev when he comes in. He kisses Izzy's neck a bit. The whole room is lit up with warm candlelight, and Tev tears up a bit.

"You didn't forget?" He asks weakly and Caelan smiles.

"Of course not! We just wanted to surprise you~" Izzy says with a giggle.

Tev smiles brightly, coming over after shutting the door behind him.

"So you two are my little pets tonight?" He asks and Caelan blushes some but Izzy nods eagerly, his little demon tail wagging excitedly.

Tev snickers some and kisses Izzy sweetly. Caelan smiles some and reaches up to tease the incubus's nipples, making the small demon moan with a blush. Tev laughs and gives Caelan a kiss too, scooping Izzy up and tossing him onto the bed. Caelan smiles, sitting beside them. Izzy looks up at them with a blush. Tev giggles, looking to Caelan and then back to Izzy, who is squirming with excitement.

"Hm... what should I do to you Izzy? I think... I think I'll tease you a bit." Tev says and Izzy whines as Tev scoots him to the side and lays Caelan down.

Caelan blushes some but doesn't stop him as Tev snickers and gets some of the lube they have out, pouring it on his fingers and gently working one into Caelan. He loosens him up quickly before starting to push into Caelan's tight hole. Caelan blushes but moans into the blankets, closing his eyes as Tev slides into him. Izzy whines needily, struggling with his restraints. Tev snickers again, starting to thrust in and out of Caelan. Caelan moans more, grabbing at the blankets.

Tev continues to fuck Caelan, gradually gaining speed and making Caelan's moans grow louder and louder. Izzy keeps whining and trying to rub himself until he can't bear just watching his two gorgeous boyfriends go at it without him anymore.

"Please just fuck me~!!" He begs and Tev pauses, looking down at Caelan, who's a bit out of breath but he looks up at Tev with a smile.

"Should we give him what he wants?" Tev asks and Caelan nods, looking back to Izzy with a smirk.

Izzy blushes some as Tev pulls out of Caelan and moves over to him. Caelan comes over too, kissing Izzy as Tev works on opening up Izzy this time. Izzy blushes more but let's him, moaning softly as Caelan starts kissing his neck. Tev takes a bit more time to finger Izzy, he wants to be sure that Izzy can take the both of them at once.

Finally, he gently pulls Izzy up and makes room for Caelan. Caelan grins and comes up in front of Izzy, holding him up as Tev gently presses into him from behind. Izzy moans the second Tev is inside him, and Tev starts thrusting right away. Caelan watches as Izzy starts to melt on Tev's warm length, grinning as Izzy moans and clings to them.

After a few minutes, Tev slows down and Caelan moves to press in beside him. Izzy grabs onto them and moans as their two massive members fill him up. Tev and Caelan both moan a bit too, soon starting to thrust in and out of him roughly. They quickly gain speed and soon Izzy is practically screaming their names, his eyes rolled back as he leans against Tev and moans. He's dripping precum, and his lovers are getting pretty close too. He's overwhelmed as they pound deep into his inner rings, moaning out loudly as he cums so hard that it hits the motherfucking ceiling. Caelan grins and thrusts even faster, Tev doing the same as they both cum inside him at the same time.

Izzy shouts their names again, his skinny little body trembling between them. Caelan smiles softly as Tev pants. They settle down a little and give Izzy soft kisses on his face and neck before gently pulling out and taking everything off. Izzy seems half-dead by the time that they try to get him to the shower, but he still whines in protest and shoves them off.

"Cum... cum boy...." He mumbles, rubbing the cum on his chest against his nipples.

Caelan and Tev looks to one another and shrug, crawling back into bed with him. They cuddle up with him and Izzy gladly cuddles up between them, kissing Tev softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day~" He mumbles sweetly before falling fast asleep.

Caelan and Tev both smile softly, cuddling closer to him as they exchange a gentle kiss and fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //updates updates updates! sorry if this one is a bit different, it's based on one of my rps but it never actually happened when he were rping and I thought they would be fun to use for this scenario. thank you to my very favorite reader nevillesothertoad (their wattpad username) for the idea, I hope you like it! I hope you had a wonderful Valentine's Day everyone, and if you missed it because I definitely posted this too late, I still love and appreciate every one of you!


End file.
